Super Attack Multipliers
Super Attack multipliers Basic definitions ASAB is the all-skills-applied base attack, the attack after leader skill, link skills and passive skills are applied. Passive skills that apply when attacking, or while performing super attack are not considered Ki-ATK is the 12 ki (or 8-9 ki attack for early SA) attack, it is calculated after the application of the Leader skills, the passive skills and the link skills, and after the collection of ki orbs. Basicaly, when you collect ki with a characters while in battle, Ki-ATK is the number that shows up under that character. KIM is the 12 ki multiplier (or 8-9 ki multiplier for early SA, '''24 ki multiplier for LRs) , the ratio of the '''Ki-ATK over the ASAB SA-ATK is the SA Attack, you hit the enemy with this number when super attacking, it shows up before the character when the SA animation begins, Damage is calculated using this attack and the enemy defense, and type effect. SAM, the Super Attack multiplier is the ratio SA-ATK/Ki-ATK, basically when you see the number under a character just after he collect ki orbs, you can multiply it by the SAM '''to know how hard will you hit with SA. Example In the following pictures, the '''KI-ATK of Explicit Tactics Tora (Giant Ape) (the first attacker, in the ki collection phase) is 75 504. He is at SA LVL1, and while in his Giant ape mode, he deals Destructive damage with his super attack, as you can see from the table below, that's 200% SAM. The formula is SA-ATK = Ki-ATK * SAM In numbers this will be 75504 * 2 = 151 008 As you can see in following images his KI-ATK is 75504 and his SA is 151008. Screenshot before ape attak.png|Ki-ATK 75 504 Screenshot during ape attak.png|SA 151 008 Now let's suppose Tora had his SA at LVL 10, his SAM would be 290%. The formula stays the same so it will be 75 504 * 2.9 = 218 961 (they omit whatever comes after the decimal point) If he had Immense damage instead, he would have: at SA1: 75 504 * 2.8 = 211 411 at SA10: 75 504 * 5.05 = 384 295 Super Attack Multipliers (*) Only for Super Strike Cards (**) Only for Extreme Z-Awakened Cards Colossal & Mega-colossal Only for LR Cards List of different SA Multipliers (Exceptions) Cards that raise their ATK for more than 1 turn with their SA start off with a lower SA multiplier, so that they cause increased damage only starting from their second Super Attack. The same goes for units that boost allies' ATK with their SA, they have a lower SA multiplier so that only allies can benefit from the boost (an additional Super Attack would give a single boost to the unit and a double boost to allies). Low *Low Damage +20% Damage *Damage -20% Huge *Huge Damage -13% *Huge Damage -50% Mass *Mass Damage -20% Extreme *Extreme Damage -20% *Extreme Damage -30% *Extreme Damage -50% Supreme *Supreme Damage -20% *Supreme Damage -25% *Supreme Damage -30% *Supreme Damage -50% Immense *Immense Damage -20% *Immense Damage -25% *Immense Damage -30% *Immense Damage -50% Colossal *Colossal damage -20% Mega-colossal *Mega-colossal damage -25% *Mega-colossal damage -30% *Mega-colossal damage -40% Increasing Super Attack level There are multiple rules involved in increasing a card's Super Attack level. Refer to Leveling Super Attack Guide for a breakdown of these rules, as well as a list of compatible cards for various characters. Category:Guide